The God Of Death In Halloween Day
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Special for halloween day! Trick or Treat? dewa kematian sedang mengincar nyawa Gon dan Killua, apakah mereka akan selamat? atau justru jiwa mereka akan di ambil oleh dewa kematian yang selalu datang tepat pada malam Halloween? RnR!


31 oktober. Adalah Halloween day. Kata 'Halloween' sendiri barasal dari All Hallows Eve (malam mensucikan), karena keesokan harinya adalah hari peringatan untuk menghormati orang suci bagi umat Kristiani (All Saints Day). Pada hari ini juga di percaya bahwa gerbang setan terbuka, mereka akan mencari mangsa. Bahkan dewa kematianpun juga akan mencari mangsa barunya karena ia bebas membunuh di hari itu

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshihiro Togashi seorang! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang bahkan saya lupa judulnya~<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Mystery , Fantasy

KARAKTER(S): Killua Zoaldyeck as himself, Gon Freech as himself.

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N :yaaa...! ini dia cerita special dariku khusus buat Halloween... ada 2 cerita special halloween day lainnya pertama aku publish di Fandom Naruto kedua ada di fandom Kingdom hearts. sabi kali tengok dan review ceritaku yang lain -doooorrrr- XD Well, enjoy it ya!

* * *

><p>Killua dan Gon sedang menaiki sebuah lift. Killua hanya tertunduk diam, ia merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat jumlah orang yang menaiki lift adalah 13 orang. Kalian tentu tau kan bahwa 13 itu tergolong angka sial menurut penduduk keturunan gue (?) karena Killua sendiri dibuat dari Jepang, jadi sudah pasti gue bikin dia jadi parnoan gitu ama angka-angka sial. Tapi ini bukan berarti gue ngajak kalian buat percaya hal kayak ginian loh, terus terang walau tradisi cina gue itu masih kuat (banget), tapi gua dan keluarga gak percaya ama hal-hal gituan. Tapi karena temanya horror, jadi gua bikin aja kayak gini. INGET! GUA GAK NGAJAK KALIAN BUAT PERCAYA HAL TAKHAYUL KAYAK GINI! Oke, balik ke cerita.<p>

"Killua... Kau kenapa?" tanya Gon dengan wajah cemas melihat sahabatnya berwajah risih

"tidak apa Gon... Aku hanya memiliki firasat buruk..." jawab Killua. Disaat bersamaanpun tiba-tiba lift berhenti di tengah jalan.

"a-ada apa ini?" ucap salah satu penghuni lift itu.

"sepertinya liftnya rusak! Aku dengar lift di sini memang suka ngadat" jawab penghuni lainnya. Killuapun jadi semakin berwajah pucat, ia tidak tau mengapa ia jadi ketakutan sendiri. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tapi ia merasakan adanya hawa jahat yang membuatnya tersiksa. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pun menggenggam tangan Killua yang bergetar. Killuapun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat ia tundukan.

"tak apa kok Killua, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Gon yang tersenyum lembut. Senyum Gon sangat teduh dan hangat membuat Killua jadi sedikit merasa aman berada di sisi sahabat yang paling ia sayangi itu. Tetapi tetap saja Killua tidak bisa menghentikan rasa parnonya. Tiba-tiba lampupun mati... Genggaman tangan Gon semakin erat karena Gon dapat merasakan tangan Killua makin gemetaran.

"arrggghh!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakkan terdengar. Lampupun kemudian kembali menyala. Semua penghuni terkejut ketika melihat mayat tergeletak dengan mata membulat dan mulut mengongo, tak terkecuali Gon dan Killua.

"dia di sini..." ucap sebuah suara bergetar dan semua matapun memandang ke arah asal suara itu.

"dewa kematian... Dia disini... Dia akan membunuh kita semua..." lanjut suara yang berasal dari seorang perempuan separuh baya yang mengenakan jubah serba hitam. Entah mengapa Killua percaya akan ucapan orangtua yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Killuapun bisa merasakan adanya keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia belum mau mati.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya salahsatu penghuni itu.

"namaku grace... Aku adalah peramal tarot... Tadi tarotku mengeluarkan kartu dewa kematian" ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya seraya menunjukkan kartu dewa kematian

"cih! Apaan kau nek? Kau mau kita mempercayaimu?" ucap seorang pria menepis tangan Grace sehingga kartu tarot grace berjatuhan semua. Seluruh tarot yang terjatuh tertutup kecuali satu kartu, kartu yang kemudian di ambil oleh Killua. Kartu yang bertuliskan "worry". Melihat kartu itu, Killua jadi semakin parno sendiri.

"tidak apa kok Killua. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Gon seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Killua. Tapi tiba-tiba lampupun mati lagi. 1 menit kemudian lampu menyala lagi.

"kyaaa...!" teriak sebuah suara perempuan. Kini 2 mayat lagi berjatuhan. Ada seorang pria yang memegang pisau yang membuat semua orang curiga

"pisau apa itu?" tanya seorang perempuan berumur berkisar 20 tahunan. Semua matapun memandang ke arah orang yang memegang pisau

"aku tidak tau, tadi ada yang nyaris menusukku dengan ini, jadi cepat-cepat ku ambil" jawab orang itu dengan nada yang sangat bisa di percaya.

"arrgghh! Bagaimana ini? Aku satu ruangan dengan dewa kematian!" teriak sebuah suara yang kemudian mengambil pisau yang di pegang orang tadi.

"kalau gitu, tinggal bunuh dewa kematian saja bukan?" ucap pria itu menaikkan pisau yang di ambilnya

"memangnya kau tau siapa dewa kematiannya?" tanya Killua dan pria itu hanya memandangi Grace. Grace hanya menggeleng seolah mengerti maksud tatapan mata orang itu

"yasudah, tinggal kubunuh kalian satu persatu. Dewa kematiannya pasti mati kalau aku benar" ucap pria itu mulai menusukkan pisaunya ke Grace.

"aku rasa dialah dewa kematiannya... Hehe" ucap pria itu seraya menjilati darah yang menempel di pisaunya. Kemudian lampupun padam lagi.

Bau darah semakin memuakkan di hidung Killua. Keadaan gelap membuat para penghuni menjadi ketakutan dan ricuh. Ketika lampu menyala, pria yang tadi menusukkan pisau ke Grace mati dengan pisau yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Grace menancap di dadanya. 8. Hanya tersisa 8 orang di lift itu. Killua jadi ketakutan sendiri.

"dewa kematiannya masih ada di antara kita..." ucap sebuah suara yang membuat suasana semakin tegang. Para penghunipun mulai menatap tajam penghuni yang lainnya, mereka seolah akan membunuh satu sama lainnya dengan tatapan itu. Mereka ingin tetap hidup, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membunuh dewa kematian yang bahkan tidak di ketahui siapa. Killua dan Gon jadi ketakutan sendiri melihat tatapan mereka semua yang tajam. Akhirnya merekapun jadi saling membunuh, melihat pembunuhan itu, bukan Killua yang takut sekarang melainkan Gon. Killua yang menyadari tubuh Gon mulai bergetarpun langsung menarik tubuh Gon dan memeluknya.

"tenanglah... Bukankah katamu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Killua dan Killua merasakan adanya anggukan dari Gon yang di peluknya. Sebetulnya ia takut bukan karena takut dirinya mati, tapi ia takut  
>terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya.<p>

Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat yang telah mengeluarkannya dari kelamnya dunia.

"hanya tersisa kalian bertiga... Siapa di antara kalian dewa kematiannya?" ucap sebuah suara serak dari pria berbadan kekar. Wajah pria itu pucat ketika tubuhnya terselubungi oleh darah dari orang yang sudah ia bunuh. Pisau yang masih di genggam erat oleh pria itu terarah ke mereka bertiga dengan tangan gemetaran. Tiba-tiba lampu padam kembali. 1 menit kemudian lampu kembali menyala dan pria itu sudah tak bergerak bersimbah darah. Hanya tersisa Gon, Killua, dan seorang wanita yang masih ketakutan. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengarahkan silet ke arah Gon.

"hentikan!" ucap Killua panik menarik tubuh gadis itu dan mencekik gadis itu. Gadis itu terus berusaha mengambil udara tapi hasilnya nihil.

"hentikan Killua!" teriak Gon tapi Killua tetap tidak berhenti mencekik gadis itu hingga sekarang gadis itu tergeletak meninggal. Killua bagai kehilangan kendalinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan , Killua? Kau membunuh gadis itu!" ucap Gon kepada Killua yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"berisik" ucapnya mencekik Gon juga. Gonpun menatap mata Killua yang kosong. Ia tau Killua sedang lepas kendali.

"hen...ti...kan... Ki...llu...a..." ucap Gon tapi ia sudah keburu kehabisan nafas. Killuapun segera melepas cekikannya dan Gon terjatuh lemas.

"a-apa... Apa yang ku lakukan?" ucap Killua gemetaran menatap tangannya.

"Gon ayo bangun Gon! Ayo bangun!" ucap Killua menggoyang tubuh Gon yang sudah mulai tak bergerak. Gon hanya terdiam menandakan ia sudah mati.

"Gon..." ucapnya lirih mengeluarkan kuku dan mulai menusukkan ke tubuhnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat sekeliling. Penuh darah dan mayat. Tiba-tiba matanya membesar ketika menghitung jumlah mayat itu.

"mayatnya..." ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia makin kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>Daerah sekitar Lift itu pun ramai akan polisi dan detektif.<p>

"ada **12 mayat** yang di temukan di dalam lift bersimbah darah. pak" ucap seorang asisten kepada kepalanya.

"9 mayat bersimbah darah, 2 mayat kehabisan nafas, dan seorang lagi sakit jantung. sepertinya karena suatu hal mereka salinjg membunuh , pak" lanjut asisten itu menjelaskan keadaan dan kepalanya kemudian mencatatatnya. tiba-tiba sebuah kecoakpun keluar dari lift itu dan ketika sudah berada di balik dinding, kecoak itu berubah menjadi sosok pria dengan jubah hitam dan sabit di tangan kanannya.

"fufufu... padahal aku belum membunuh mereka satupun... tadi agak terkejut juga ketika wanita tua itu meramalkan keberadaanku" ucap sosok itu terkekeh

"sepertinya bocah yang bunuh diri tadi itu hampir menyadari kalau mayat yang ada hanya 12, seharusnya kan 13 ya?" fufufufufu lanjut sosok itu tertawa semakin mengerikan.

"tapi baguslah tugasku jadi lebih mudah untuk halloween kali ini... aku berhasil mengumpulkan 12 jiwa, lebih banyak dari biasanya... huwahahahaha" ucap sosok itu tertawa mengerikan dan kemudian menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** yaaa... selesai dalam waktu satu jam tanpa edit! jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak salah kata ya! maklum aku baru bisa di bilang newbie di sini! hehehehe... welll, ini karya terakhir special halloween day tahun ini yang merupakan tahun pertama aku join di ini (sepertinya)... jadi aku ingin mengucapkan HAPPY HALLOWEEN DAY! TRICK OR TREAT? **Review please! kritik ataupun saran di terima kok!**


End file.
